Friendly Persuasion
by sagi babe
Summary: Draco needs to get Hermione's forgiveness and, in the boys' opinion, all he needs is a little bit of 'friendly persuasion'.


Disclaimer: I don't own it

A/N: They're all friends in this one…

Ronald Weasely had never thought of himself as a patient person nor had any other individual who knew him which was why at this point he felt as if he were about to rip Draco Malfoy's fingers off of his hand.

"Would you just stop it already!" he snapped, quite loudly for he caused many heads to turn in their direction.

Ron and Draco were sitting in the library with Harry, Vincent and Gregory, all attempting to complete their potions essay but they had had no such luck because of Draco's non-stop sighing while he, irritatingly, drummed his fingers on the table.

"Ron's right mate," Gregory added, "Just give it a rest already."

But Draco wasn't listening because the object of his affection (and what was causing him to be so insufferable) had now taken to glaring at them. Yes, Hermione Granger's glare was so powerful that onlookers were afraid the boys might go up in smoke at any moment. Draco tried smirking at her and added in a confident wave but this only caused her glare to increase tenfold before she went back to ignoring him. He immediately resorted to sighing again.

"Oh for- just go and apologise to her," Harry said defeatedly, throwing down his quill for extra measure.

"What did he do to her?" Vincent asked, leaning forward toward Harry for he had missed their spectacular fall out.

"He insulted Hogwarts: A History." Gregory said matter-of-factly.

"He didn't!" Vincent exclaimed incredulously, eyes wide.

"He did! Even I'm not that stupid," Ron put in, " but that's not all, and he insulted Crookshanks as well."

Vincent gasped at this while Harry nodded his head in the affirmative.

"He's a silly, silly boy," Gregory said in what he supposed to be a knowledgeable voice.

"Shut up, the lot of you," Draco snapped, running his hand through his hair, "Where is Blaise? He'll at least show me some sympathy unlike you ungrateful snots."

"Ungrateful snots?" Ron's patience was wearing thin and he only had so much to give but he was stopped from any further outburts by the arrival of Blaise.

"Over here mate!" Harry called earning him a glare from both Madam Pince and Hermione but Blaise just waved at them and continued on his way …over to Hermione's table.

"Wha- what's he doing over there?" Draco immediately snapped to attention.

"Looks like he's sitting down," Gregory answered, "and now he's taking out his books. Oh, mate, I think they're studying together."

"Yes, Greg, thanks for the running commentary but we're not blind." Harry said as he turned to watch the Hermione- Blaise interaction.

"I knew it," Draco spat as he watched Hermione laugh ,outrageously, at something that Blaise had said and not so casually place her hand on his arm, "I knew he was after my girl."

"Oh please, it looks as if she's trying to make you jealous is all." Harry said, quickly becoming amused with the turn of events.

"No way, not Hermione. She wouldn't do something like that." Ron put in, waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

Harry rolled his eyes as he turned back and they were able to catch a bit of their conversation:

"Oh Blaise, you're so evil!" Hermione gushed.

That confirmed it; Harry knew there was no way possible that Hermione would stand for anything evil, cunning or sneaky…unless it was Draco of course.

"What?" Draco pouted, "but I'm the evil one." He completely missed the significant looks that were shared along the table.

"Draco, just go over there and apologise." Vincent said while nudging him in the side.

"Yeah, stop being a Nancy boy.", Ron chided.

"I will not. I was just telling her the truth and if she can't handle it then-" but stopped as he caught sight of Hermione and Blaises' heads too close for comfort. There was a moment of eerie silence at the table before Draco abruptly got up and grabbed his potions book.

"That's it!" he exclaimed before he stomped over to Hermione's table.

"You reckon this will turn nasty?" Gregory asked as they watch Draco hurl his potions book at Blaise before he snatched Hermione up and continued to yell at Blaise.

"Ah, Blaise is a big boy." Ron replied before he stood up to get a better view because a circle had now formed around Hermione's corner. They watched Madam Pince stalk over and immediately everyone dispersed while Blaise made his way to their table.

"All right there boys?" Blaise asked, sitting in Draco's empty seat.

"Took you long enough." Harry retorted, picking up his forgotten quill.

"Hey, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." Blaise said, nonchalantly checking for bruises from Draco's potions book

Ron snorted, "Where are the lovebirds anyway?"

Vincent raised his eyebrows as he pointed to the library doors, through which Draco and Hermione were seen exiting, "They're a little preoccupied at the moment."

"Somehow I don't think she's going to be helping him with his Potions essay." Gregory stated, causing the boys to erupt in laughter only to be thrown out by a thoroughly fed up Madam Pince


End file.
